


Frisk's first reset

by heloflor02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk only did a "classic" Pacifist ending, Gen, Sans can remember the resets (Flowey's ones for this situation), headcanon stories, they haven't gone into Sans' room (the secret codeword thing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: After freeing the Underground and living with Toriel, Sans and Papyrus for 4 monhs, Frisk started to wonder what would have happened if they did things differently.





	Frisk's first reset

Frisk was sitting on the step that leaded to the garden, looking at the stars. For a month now, they thought about what they did four months ago and how different it could have been. Indeed, when they fell Underground, they refused to kill anybody and ended up freeing everyone. Underground, they had a strong determination that could make them come back when they died. They knew that they still had this power now; but more importantly, they knew that they didn't use this power as its full extent : the power to reset, to come back in time with no consequences, to do everything all over again or to change everything.

 

As they were lost in their thoughts, they suddenly heard the noise of a door opening behind them. When they turned, they saw their Dunkle Sans looking at them with his usual smile.

 

“Hey kid. What are you doing there in the middle of the night ?”

 

“And what are YOU doing there, Dunkle Sans ?”

 

“Heh. It's not important.”, he sit down next to them. “But aren't ya supposed to have school tomorrow ?”

 

“I...I don't really know...”, they looked away, still a bit in their thoughts.

 

“Is something wrong ?”, Frisk could hear worry in his voice.

 

“No, I just...”, they sighed. “What's even the point of telling you ? You will just think that I'm crazy...”

 

“ 'course not kid. C'mon, tell me what's wrong. Unless ya want your mom to worry when she'll see how lost you seem.”

 

“It's not like she will really see me...”, they muttered.

 

“Whaddya mean ?”

 

“Dunkle Sans; I...I have a power in me. I can travel back to when I fell in the Underground.”

 

“Really ?” , he looked at them with a serious expression. “Have you already used this power before ?”

 

“N-no, never before.”, Frisk felt uncomfortable seeing their Dunkle so serious about something. _Is he aware of time-travel ? I should have tried to talk to him in the judgment hall instead of letting him leave after telling me about my choices._

 

“Then why are you thinking of it ? We're not Underground anymore; There's no reason to think of it again.”

 

“There is.”, they said, thinking again of their choices before looking at Sans again. “Dunkle Sans, if you had that power, how would you use it ?”

 

“Well...”, he looked at the sky. “I dunno. Guess I would do the same as you, helping monsters.”, he smiled. “Or I would just use it to slack off even more.”

 

“But wouldn't you be curious ?”, they looked at him, insistent.

 

“What do you mean, “curious” ?”, he was serious again.

 

“I...When I was Underground, I only helped people and in the end, you all got free. But what if I haven't done that ? What if I haven't helped people ? What if I had killed someone ?”

 

“W-what ?!”, Sans looked at them, shocked. “Kid, come on ! You're not REALLY thinking about doing that...right ?”

 

“Don't worry Dunkle Sans. I can undo every bad things as if it never happened.”, they looked at the sky. “To save everyone, I had to befriend monsters and Asriel needed the souls of everyone.”

 

“Asriel ? You mean Prince Asriel ? Tori's dead kid ?”, Sans was clearly confused.

 

“But what if I hadn't befriend them ? What if they weren't enough souls for Asriel ? I want to find out what would have happen.”

 

“Kid...”

 

“And what would have happened if I had killed a monster ? And what about one kind of monsters ? And...what if I had killed everyone ? How would it change things ?”

 

Sans stayed silent for a moment, looking at them with a sad expression, as if Frisk said that they wanted to leave forever. _But isn't it more or less what will happen ? If I gain LOVE, how changed will I be ?_

 

“Kid...are you really serious when you say that ?”, he suddenly said, still looking at them with a sad expression.

 

“I am.”, they sounded sure of them.

 

“So that's how it is, huh ?”, his expression changed for a darker one. “You just want to use us to know what would happen ? Don't you realize how stupid and selfish this is ?”

 

“I'm not the only one selfish here. I know you refuse to see me reset because Uncle Papyrus is happy and because you want to propose to marry mom.”

 

“I-well, yeah, okay, these are some reasons...”, as he said that, Frisk could see him putting his hands in his pockets and saw him holding in a pocket a box containing a weeding ring. “...but that's not the only ones ! Don't you realize how it would change you ? And what about us ? What about all the monsters ? Do you really want us to be imprisoned again ?”

 

“Don't worry Dunkle Sans. After all these timelines, I will reset one last time and free you all again, I promise.”, as they said that, a yellow button with “RESET” written on it appeared. “And don't worry for this timeline, you won't remember a thing anyways.”

 

Sans stood up, looking at them with a fearful expression. “Kid, don't do that !”

 

“Don't worry, everything will be fine for everyone.”, before Sans could act, they pressed it and the world started to disappear around the two. When both of them started to disappear, Frisk turned to face him. “See you on the other side, dad.”

 


End file.
